Harry Potter and the HalfSister
by grednfeorge
Summary: I dunno what to say..let just say what if..what if Harry actually had another relative other than the dursley? a sister maybe? and what if his sister is going out with his arch-enemy, not Lord Voldemort! Draco Malfoy! you know...what if...hehe
1. A shocking start of term

A/N: Well this is my first ever fanfiction in my whole life! Dunno much bout the rules, so I'm sorry if I ever made a mistake. ;-) My friend fatim started it but then she forced me to join her and maybe she saw that my writing is better than her wink she forced me to write the whole thing and now I decided to publish it on after a LOAD of editing. I hope you guys enjoy my first debut as a writer!

He was watching her quietly. Her silky hair and her shining green eyes were so captivating that he didn't realise that he was holding his breath until he heard her brother's all too familiar voice. He looked at her soft lips while she was talking to her brother, his favourite enemy, Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy first set his eyes on Emily Potter when she was sorted into Gryffindor.

HARRY POV

"Potter, Emily" Professor McGonagall called out toward a group of first years. The Great Hall was dead silent, all eyes were now following a small figure with a long jet-black hair who was emerging from the group. She looked pretty nervous as she sat on the three-legged stool.

Everyone was obviously shocked and especially Harry who was feeling utterly bewildered. He took one look at Dumbledore who was sitting calmly at the High Table watching the girl being sorted, it was evident that, he knew.

Harry turned his head back towards the girl as the Sorting Hat shouted-

EMILY POV

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted into her ears. She grinned nervously as the table on the right end of the Great Hall cheered. She sort of knew that Gryffindor is a great house to be in; some third year told her back on the train. She walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat beside a thunderstrucked brown-haired girl. " Hello." she greeted, but the girl continued to stare at her in disbelief for a few moment before realising what she was doing. She smiled apologetically.

"Hello, my name's Hermione Granger." she said. She was sitting beside two boys, a red haired and black haired, both looking at her with their mouths hanging open, well actually, almost everyone at the table was staring at her. " –and these two are my friends, this is Ron Weasley-" she pointed at the red headed boy "-and this is-" she paused for a moment looking at the boy with a round glasses and a pair of a very familiar green eyes. He opened his mouth but their conversation was interrupted by the headmaster voice commanding the feast to begin. All of a sudden the table was filled with delicious foods and drinks, she was pretty amused. She turned towards the black haired boy waiting for him to introduce himself.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you eerr…Emily, right?" he answered when he noticed that she was waiting for him. She nodded. Both Hermione and Ron were frowning at him and he ignored them. But suddenly, Hermione turned towards Emily and said, "His name is Harry Potter."

Now it's Harry's turn to frown at her. "Hermione!"

"What! What's the point hiding? She's going to find out anyway, you know." she said as a matter of factly. "anyway it's not exactly easy hide that kind of fact, you're not exactly a nobody here at Hogwarts." she grinned.

"Whatever" he muttered grumpily joining Ron who already started on his steak-and-kidney pudding. Ron had completely been ignoring the world ever since the food appeared; he was really hungry. They ate in silence, don't know what to say.

Moments later, the food vanished leaving the plates clean. Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat his long silver beard was shining brilliantly "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" his voice booming across the Great Hall. "I wish to see Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Emily Potter in my office after the feast." he said looking at both Harry and Emily before continuing with his usual speech.

Harry and Emily looked at each other. They waited for the end of the feast with bated breath.

A/N: What d'you think? Is it good? Tell me everything!


	2. Revelations

A/N: I know I was rambling on my first chapter.hehe. Anyway here's the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: yea I know I didn't own any of this character sigh but hey! I definitely own Emily though. Hehe

Chapter 2; Revelations.

"Please, have a sit" said Dumbledore pointing at two chairs in front of his desk as they enter his office. Both Harry and Emily sat on the chairs. There was silence for a moment as Dumbledore gazed intently upon the both of them.

"You do look a lot like your mother, Emily…. except for the hair.." he said, smiling.

Harry who was still in the dark, stared at her. Hesitated, he asked, "Professor, is she..err..Emily..err..my mum's child too?" the question sounded very stupid.

Professor Dumbledore gave a small chuckle "No, Harry, she is not" he answered, still smiling. "Emily is your father's child."

"Six years ago, Andrea Ferguson, Emily's mother came to see me. She told me that, something happened a week before he was murdered by Lord Voldemort." he paused for a moment before continuing, "it began when your parents had a silly argument about an escaped Kneazle" Dumbledore began to unfold the mystery of Emily Potter or Harry.

"That night he was having a few drinks at a pub near the village he was living. You see, Harry, when people are drunk, they could not think straight, you'll know when you're older. Your father, he was drunk and his emotions were running wild. He was pretty upset, he was feeling guilty towards your mother, I presume. He was probably thinking about apologising to her and to end the stupid argument, when Emily's mother suddenly came into picture."

"He was badly influenced by the amount of Firewhisky he had consumed that night, that he had mistaken Andrea for your mother. But I guess this could be forgiven, because I had seen Andrea when she came to see me, she does look a lot like your mother. Same red hair, same green eyes, coincidence, I suppose. So your father, assuming that she was Lily, approached her."

"Unfortunately, it turned out that, Andrea Ferguson was in league with Lord Voldemort. She knew about your father, she knew that her master wanted him and his family. So she decided to lure him into her trap." he paused.

"I don't think I should explain the details of what happened that night. All I can say is that was how Emily Potter came into existence." he said, smiling at Emily.

"And of course James had no account of the night's event whatsoever because Andrea had left him before he woke up and she had never seen him again after that night because he was killed a week later by Lord Voldemort. No one knew about this except her."

Seeing the look on Emily's face, Dumbledore said, "No, Emily, your mother did not have anything to do with your father's death. Because, she told me, that, she didn't give out anything to the Dark Lord, I don't know, maybe she had simply changed her mind or maybe she didn't manage to get any useful information due to your father state of mind that night." Dumbledore heaved a sigh, staring out of the window of his office to the dark sky outside.

"Nine months later, Emily was born." he said, turning to Harry who had just realised that he had his mouth hanging open all along. He shut it abruptly. He could not believe his ears. But- if Dumbledore said so..he thought.

"When Emily was five, Andrea learned, she was going to die, she was worried about Emily's safety so she decided to tell me all about Emily. She asked me to take care of Emily after her death and I accepted. While you were under the care of the Dursley, Emily was sent to my brother Aberforth." he finished his sentence with a smile. His blue eyes were twinkling.

"I hope I've explained everything you need to know, Harry. Any questions?" he asked, looking at both Harry and Emily. Harry said nothing but shook his head and so did Emily. "Very well then, Harry, kindly show Emily the way to the Gryffindor's Tower. I believe both of you are very tired now and need enough energy to begin your day tomorrow." He said, giving them the final wink.

A/N: So…? Like it? Tell me!


	3. A New Beginning

A/N: aaaaa..! my first..ever..review! do happy dance Thanks a lot, matuskey! You really made my day, you really did! I'm soo.. gonna make longer chapters and I'm so gonna make it better. I love you so much! You rock! \m/

Dis.: All characters are own by the wonderful genius Ms. JK Rowling

Chapter 3: A New Beginning.

After saying goodnight, they left Dumbledore's office and headed to the Gryffindor's Tower, with Harry leading the way. They were silent for quite a moment. Harry's mind was racing. He was shocked and upset upon hearing his father's infidelity, because he had never thought that his parents would do such thing, he had always imagined them as being the perfect couple like one of those he sees on TV's, never, had he imagined that his father would betray his wife, Harry's mother. But still, Dumbledore had said it was a mistake, a misunderstanding. So, does it means that his father was innocent? He asked himself. He looked at Emily and she looked back, rather nervously. She had a cute face, he thought and suddenly, he was glad, that his father did what he had done, because, now he had a sister. He never thought that was possible. He smiled brightly at her. Seeing that Harry was smiling, Emily's expression relaxed a little and she smiled back.

"So, how does it feels, living with muggles, Harry?" she asked.

"Horrible" he answered. "Never knew about this world, about me being a wizard and about my parents until when I was eleven, Hagrid came to see me, told me everything. Still living with them, actually, until I turn seventeen, Dumbledore said 'for your own safety', something about me sharing the same blood with Aunt Petunia, my mother's sister."

So they went on chatting about themselves all the way until they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Something struck into Harry.

"Uh oh, I don't know this year's password, we can't get in!" he moaned, looking around for a sign of a Gryffindor's prefect. Seeing the puzzled look on Emily's face, he started explaining about the tower.

"No-not without your password, young man" said the Fat Lady, when he begged her to just let them in. "But you know I'm a Gryffindor, don't you?" he asked desperately. But the Fat Lady still refused point-blank to let them in.

Just then, the portrait swung open and someone was climbing out from inside the hole.

It was Hermione.

"Ah, there you are. We've been waiting for you for ages, dying to know what happened. Then I figured that you don't know this year's password yet and were probably stucked outside, begging the Fat Lady to let you in-"

"Yes, indeed" the Fat Lady nodded in a dignified way.

"-so I decided to come and check-"

"Okay, Hermione, can we come in? Like now? It just that Emily and I are very tired right now," he cut in. Hermione blushed and finally let them in.

"Oh, by the way, this year's password is 'Dungbombs', dunno who made that though" said Hermione as they enter the common room.

The common room was filled with chattering students, but as the three of then entered, the chattering stop abruptly, all heads turned to the three of them.

Questions started flying towards Harry. He spent half an hour explaining to them, but he kept the part about his father's affair from them, he made it sounded like he suddenly had a sister. He didn't fancy everyone knowing about it, but he reminded himself to tell Ron and Hermione the truth. Although not everyone was convinced with his version of story, they accepted it as well. When everyone had gone to bed, leaving him, Ron and Hermione alone in the common room he told them. Both of them, like him, were completely shocked by the truth.

"Your father had an affair!" said Ron, looking awfully bewildered. "It's not an affair, Ron, it was simply a misunderstanding" Hermione said, although she too, looked surprise. "It's unbelievable".

"Yeah, unbelievable, but look at the bright site, now I have a sister!" said Harry, grinning happily.

It's been a year now since the day Harry discovered that he had a sister and now they have bonded so closely together that people might think that they were twin. Draco on the other hand had dumped Pansy Parkinson. (A/N: the reasons are unknown to the school, but, I think I'll leave it here. ;-) )

Like Harry, Emily made a lot of friends here in Hogwarts but unlike Harry, Emily was not an enemy to anyone because she so sweet and lovely that even Professor Snape find it hard to hate her.

"Emily, I have to go for a quidditch practice," said Harry after breakfast on a Saturday morning.

"Well, go on and good luck. I'll meet you in the common room later." she said. Harry gave her a small peck on her cheek and went for his practice. Emily waited until Harry had gone before turning around to find Draco Malfoy was standing behind her.

"Oh, hullo, Draco, how are you and what are you doing here?" she asked pleasantly. Her sweet voice made Draco Malfoy, the meanest kid in school, shiver. He tried to calm himself, trying to sound as evil as usually does and fails. "Uh…hi..Emily…fine" he managed to stutter a few words with a glowing face. "Uh..you know just wandering around, here and there, trying to ease myself.err..no, I mean I was just walking around doing nothing" he muttered incoherently. She gave him a soft giggle sending shivers down his spine. "You're funny" she said, smiling. "Am I ? No one ever told me that" he said , a pink tinge appeared on his pale cheek. "What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked although he had already knew, he didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I had just finished my breakfast and I was sending my brother to his quidditch practice" she answered, Draco noticed two little red patches on her cheeks.

"I see" he said, nodding his head unnecessarily. They both went silent for a few minutes, both looking everywhere but each other. Then Emily finally spoken, "I better go now, you know, loads of homework."

Draco felt slightly disappointed but managed to conceal it. "Err..okay, goodbye then" he said.

"Bye, Draco" said Emily, turning towards the marble staircase. Draco's eyes followed her silky hair and thought about touching them.

Suddenly, without him realising, he yelled, "Hey, Emily!"

Emily turned to face him, "yes?"

Draco stuned by his own daring, said, "would you..err.." he paused for a nanosecond,

"like to.." he muttered something that Emily could not hear.

"like to what, Draco?" she asked, looking confused.

"uh..nevermind, forget it, see you later" Draco finally gave up.

Emily left for Gryffindor's common room feeling slightly happier.

Draco was still standing at the same spot where he was talking to Emily. He tried to recall the whole thing back. He cursed himself for being such a lameass. How could he lost control like that? Why in the name of Merlin did he acted like a stupid newt stuffed with marshmallow? Why, did he blushed? Emily must have thought he had gone mad or something. Suddenly, he realised. He had fallen for Emily Potter! He cursed himself again for that. How could he? He's a Malfoy! A damned Malfoy! He hate Potter. His whole family hate the Potters. He finally turned to go back to the Slytherin's dungeon. Filled with anger, he pulled the hanging of his bed and laying face down on his bed. Even though with anger all over him, he could not help imagined what would happen, if he had managed to finish his sentence back then. Would she say yes? he wondered. Realising, he shook himself, trying to forget everything and go to sleep. But even in his dream, he couldn't stop himself thinking about Emily Potter.

A/N: at first I wanted to separate this story into two chapters, but it's too short so I just pushed it all into one. I kinda like this chapter, haha! you know the part when the two had their first real conversation. Anyway what d'you think? Review!


	4. And They Know

A/N: hoho! Thanks pancake! Well Draco's not exactly turn into a good/nice guy in this story, he just simply err.. smitten, yeah he got smitten by Emily, so he kinda do some stuff to impress her, you know the usual bad boy suddenly falls for a nice girl (i.e: A Walk to Remember hehe) kinda thing. Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I've done a major editing for this chapter, I was like crossing some stuff, here and there, banging my head on the keyboard trying to figure what to replace them with, hehe. Anyway it's done now, if you think this chapter is a piece of crap, you should see the first draft, I know I can't bear THOSE things published. Hope you like it!

Chapter 4: And they know..

"Hey, sister!" said Harry when he was back at the common room. Emily smiled at him. Harry took a seat beside her. "How's your homework going? Need some help?" he asked, looking at a pile of parchment in front of her. "I'm doing just fine, thank you, only got an essay for Professor Snape left" she said.

Then, the portrait swung suddenly swung open, loud voices coming out from inside the hole. It was Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, you can't just say that!"

"But I saw it with my own eyes!"

"But-" Hermione went silent when she noticed Harry and Emily were there. "There she is, ask her yourself!" said Ron. "What's up, guys?" asked Harry looking at both Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry and then Emily, "Emily, we want to ask you something, I hope you don't mind, it's just that Ron here-" she paused, turning to Ron, her expression stern before looking back at Emily, "-thought that- uh...well- is it true that you were talking to Malfoy just now?".

"is that true?" asked Harry in surprise. Emily, looking confused said, "Yes, it's true, so?"

With his eyes bulging like a mad bull, Ron yelled "I told you! That slimy, mean evil cockroach is trying to woo her! Harry talk to your sister!"

Emily who felt like a bomb had just blown up beside her covered her ears and looked at Harry questioningly. "Emily, you know that Draco Malfoy is my enemy, right?" he asked her softly. She nodded. "I think what's Ron trying to say is, that we don't want you make any contact with him."

Emily who was still pretty confused finally said, "Okay, I'll do what you said although I don't know why you people make such a fuss about this." She went up to her dormitory looking sombre.

It was ten minutes before the bell for lunch. Draco was standing in the dungeon outside the Potion's class. He'd been standing there for five minutes now. He told Professor Flitwick that he was feeling sick and had to go to the hospital wing.

He was waiting for someone to come out from the door. He's waiting for Emily. His stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies. This is not exactly the first time, but right that moment he felt like it is. His palm was clenched and unclenched. His mind was planning the right words and was telling him to just calm down. Then the bell rang, students were rushing to get out of the class, Draco was searching inside the crowd for Emily, but even as the crowd thinned, he hadn't found her. He gave up when there's no one left in the dungeon. He walked towards the stone steps, thinking that he might see her at lunch.

As he reached the top of the stone steps, someone was standing in front of him, it was Emily.

"Hey" greeted Emily as Draco walked quickly toward her. "Hey Emily!" Draco was feeling glad that he had caught her finally, and alone, but as he looked at her, he noticed that she wasn't as bright as usual. They didn't say anything for a few moments.

"I saw you" said Emily, breaking the silent. "I saw you down there, were you waiting for someone?" Draco opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shut his eyes closed for a second and opened them up back again. "Yeah, I was, I was waiting for you"

"Oh? Okay, why?" asked Emily. Draco tried to remember all the words he had be planning to say but he couldn't remember a thing, his palm started to sweat, "Well,uhm..are you going to lunch?" he finally said.

"No, I'm not very hungry right now" she said, avoiding his eyes.

Draco, noticing this, felt slightly put out but he had made up his mind, "Wanna go for a walk with me?" he said hopefully. Emily looked at him with sad eyes and said, "Draco, I'm sorry, I can't, I promised my brother not to talk to you ever again, but still I don't know why in the world am I waiting for you here when I've already made my promise, so, sorry Draco, I dunno, I don't think I can" she finished with a heavy sigh. They stood there in silent for a few moment. She was staring at the floor, while he was staring blankly at her. Cursed that bloody scarhead, he thought to himself.

"Well, I better go now, I'd forgot my History of Magic book, I have history after lunch, bye" Emily spoke, breaking the silent, she turned to leave but Draco made a grab for her hand trying to stop her from leaving, "just one walk around the lake, that's all" he said pleadingly, looking at her straight in the eyes. Her expression showed that she was thinking hard, and finally, she nodded.

"Great! Let's go then!" he said excitedly. He took her hand and walked out of the castle.

The sun was shining brightly, it was a pity that they only got twenty minutes left before lessons started again. They didn't talked much, just walking slowly, both of them were quietly savouring the moment.

That night, at the Gryffindor's Common room, Emily sat at her favourite place by the fire. She was relieving of what happened during lunch. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. She don't know what was it, but she kinda like it and she was craving for more.

Suddenly, the portrait swung open and came Harry. As he saw Emily, his expression turned grim. "What's up?" Emily asked nervously, she sensed what's coming. Harry looked at her and said "I think you have some explanations to do, Emily."

Meanwhile,

Draco was jumping up and down happily on his bed. Up and down. Up and down. Suddenly, his feet slipped and he fell backward head first towards the stone floor of his dormitory. A dull thud followed by an anguish yell echoed through the dormitory. Draco Malfoy cursed madly but managed to keep a straight face when Crabbe and Goyle stumbled into the room, "What's wrong, Draco?" asked looking anxious. Goyle was nursing his big toe because it had accidentally and painfully hit the wall while he was rushing to get to the dormitory. How's that happened, is a complete mystery, and who cares anyway. Draco, who was trying to forget the pain on his head, winced a little. His hair were all messed up "Nothing, nothing" he lied. "Uh..okay, then" said Crabbe, looking as dumb as usual. Draco slumped back onto his bed, drawing the hangings of his bed shut. He stared at the dark green velvet curtain. He thought about his amazing afternoon with Emily, then he remembered what Emily had told him before, about her stupid of a brother not allowing her to speak with him. He then thought, rather unwillingly, that he ought to be a tiny bit nicer toward Potty if he wanted to be friend with Emily. But that thought made him feel angry with himself and guilty toward his father.

Back at the Gryffindor's common room,

"What d'you mean the whole school knows about Draco and me?" Emily yelled indignantly, oblivious to her surrounding, because the whole common room was now listening tentatively.

"Well, first of all, you ARE giving them a fat load of help" muttered Ron, looking around at the staring students. "Well, Nearly Headless Nick said that he saw you two talking with each other and some students reckoned that they saw the both of you, during lunch, walking together by the lake. So naturally the whole school knows" Harry said, his eyes fixed on Emily's. "I told you not to speak with that evil git anymore, didn't I?" he said with concealed anger in his voice. The only one who looked angrier than Harry, was Ron. "What were you thinking!" he yelled furiously. His eyes were livid. While Hermione was sitting quietly by the fire. She seems to have lost for words. Her expression was unfathomable. "But, but, Draco was really nice" Emily said hopefully. "Oh, this is nauseating" Ron said exasperatedly. "Stop calling him Draco and I Don't think the the word DRACO and NICE should not ever be in the same sentence, EVER! infact, the sentence are not to suppose to exist. Really nauseating" said Ron, rolling his eyes. Emily could not stand the whole scene anymore, she stormed toward her dormitory, with eyes filled with tears. Harry wanted to stop her but Hermione said no, "Let her go, Harry, I think she needs to be left alone" she said. So Harry stop on his track, watching Emily climbing the spiral staircase. Ron slumped grumpily onto an armchair by the fire beside Hermione, muttering nonsense under his breath, "she's mad, totally lost her marble. Mental. Insane" he continued on cursing, "What was she thinking, talking alone with that git! For goodness sake-" "Stop, Ron, You're exaggerating" Hermione said sternly. "Exaggerating! Are you bloody kidding me? I don't think you take this matter seriously, Hermione! Exaggerating, am I!" he shouted, like a complete maniac. Then he too, stormed off out of the common room to his dormitory, leaving Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry gave a long heavy sigh while Hermione was staring blankly into space. "Hermione, what d'you reckon?" asked Harry, looking very gloomy. "I dunno, Harry. It's her life, y'know, not ours" Hermione spoke wisely, but she too looked worried. "Yeah, I know I couldn't stop her going out with anyone she like, but-" he paused. "but it's Malfoy, I understand" Hermione finished his sentence for him.

"And she said that Malfoy's really nice, as if! I don't think there's any conscience left in her" he said looking around the emptying common room. Students started to go to bed, as there was nothing more for them to watch, but they're still whispering between each other. Harry wondered how long would it take for these thing to spread to the whole school tomorrow. Maybe in five seconds during breakfast, he thought dully.

A/N: Hah! this is the longest chapter yet. I kinda like the part where Draco was jumping on his bed, it is pretty silly, I know, but I thought it was funny! Anyway if you don't like it tell me! lol. But the part will still be there anyway hehe! REVIEW!


	5. The Astronomy Tower

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy for the past few weeks. hehe. anyway back again, thanks for those who reviewed, you guys the best!

On with the story, then!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. is not mine…duh!

Chapter 5 : the Astronomy Tower

Next morning….

"what d'you mean the whole school knows about me and Emily!" Draco yelled to Pansy Parkinson's nasty face, the same way Emily did last night. His face was burning red with anger. He looked around the Great Hall. Everyone's watching them now. Except for Emily who look like she wanted to hide under the table. Draco wished that the earth would just open up and swallow him right now..

In Emily's Herbology Class ( Gryffindor with Hufflepuff ), everyone was gossiping and glancing over their shoulder at Emily. Emily kept herself sane by concertrating on the weird plant assigned by Professor Sprout. It has an ugly green flower and stinky blue something, probably it's leaves, Emily thought. As she walked towards the castle an hour later, a small barn owl swooped above her and dropped a letter. It was a message from Draco. 'Meet me at the Astronomy Tower, at lunch, make sure that no one sees you, bring some food if you're hungry, love Draco.' Emily's heart flipped as she finished reading the letter.

It was ten minutes before lunch, but Draco was already up at the astronomy tower, he'd slipped out of Professor Binns class early because he can't stand another minute of the old ghost blabbering through history.

Sitting on the stone floor of the tower, Draco waited for Emily, he was wondering if the stupid school owl managed to deliver his message to Emily when he heard a soft whisper from behind, he turned and saw Emily smiling down at him.

"Hey," he said " you're here.."

"I'm here.." she said. She went and sat beside Draco on the stone floor. Draco noticed that she had her hair pulled into a ponytail with a red ribbon. She's so beautiful..he thought to himself. Unconsciously, he touched her hair, " your hair is so soft" he said, he untied the ribbon and her hair fell down like a soft curtain, "thank you" whispered Emily, blushing deeply. Draco took the ribbon and put it inside his pocket. They went silent a moment.

"The whole school knew about us, Draco" said Emily, breaking the silence.

"What should we do?" she said. She looked deep into his eyes, waiting for his answer. "I don't know, maybe we should just act normally" he replied, he had totally lost in Emily's eyes. "or maybe, we should stop seeing each other for a while," muttered Emily, taking her eyes off Draco's, making him dropped back on earth. "What! No, Emily, I don't think that's necessary! I mean, we can't just stop what we have not yet begun. We only just getting to know each other!" he said, his voice quivered slightly.

"Then, what d'you want to do? We can't just pretend like nothing happened.." she said. Draco went silent, he didn't know what to say, it's not like he even care about what the whole school thinks of him, but Emily's right, they can't just do nothing, especially when the chances for her good-for-nothing brother to interfere in their relationship is pretty high. "Meet me tonight, by the lake, wait till everyone's asleep, I'll think of something we could do" he finally spoke.

Emily wanted to say something, to argue, but couldn't. Finally she agreed, "Okay" she said and then she gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Draco taken by surprise, simply blushed furiously. He tried to kiss her back, but Emily was quicker, she got up and ran, giggling. Draco felt a new sensation slipping into him. He felt happy. It's been a while since the last time he really felt this way. He can't wait for tonight to arrive.

A/N: (smile apologetically) school had started…. Hehe. Sorry for this really short chapter, more will come, and I promise, sooner..


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I'm sooo sorry for the very late update! It's just that I've been away to college for the past few months… It's holiday right now, so I can write..hehe… again, I'm sorry…**

Disclaimer: Everything here belong to JK Rowling, except for Emily, the plot and.. the grammar mistakes! He he

Chapter 6: The Red Ribbon..

Inside the Gryffindor common room, Harry was doing his mountains of Potions homework that Professor Snape had assigned to him. He was given extra. He looked at his watch and wondered where was Emily. She was supposed to be back by now. He knows that she didn't have classes after one o'clock. He thought about his newfound sister. He thought about her dating Malfoy. His enemy, since his first year in Hogwarts. How could she possibly date him? Didn't she know that Malfoy is a mean mean cockroach? Ron was probably right. Maybe she had gone mad. It's not like he wanted to have full control of his sister's life, but dating Malfoy was something beyond his comprehension. Why can't she date someone else? Someone like Lee Jordan, perhaps? He knew that, Lee has been nursing a crush on her since forever. Harry loves her so much, he can't bear seeing her sad or crying. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Somebody's coming and that somebody was Emily. She was singing happily and look extremely cheerful. She saw Harry and went up to him. She hugged him tightly and gave him a peck on the cheek. "How are you, precious?" she asked. Harry felt strange. This morning, she didn't even want to look at him, because of last night, and now she acted like nothing had happened. He looked at her. Her smile unfurling, revealing her dimple. "I'm fine.." said Harry. Emily sat at her favourite place and started to do her homework. She wanted every single thing to be done before night falls. Harry noticed something strange. This morning, Emily had her hair pulled into a ponytail with a red ribbon. Now, her hair's no longer tied up, they fell loosely on her shoulder. "Emily, where's your ribbon?" he asked. Emily paused. She'd forgotten about her ribbon. Draco had it. "Err…uhm.. someone accidentally burned it. During Flitwick's class " she said. What a lame excuse, she thought, but that was the first thing that came into her mind. Harry was unconvinced, but he didn't want to spoil Emily's good mood. So, he decided to drop the subject. He's happy as long as Emily's happy. And, he would kill, if anyone crushed his baby sister's heart.

At Slytherine's, Draco was on his bed playing with Emily's ribbon. He smelled the ribbon. It smell just like Emily. Like roses. Thinking of her made his chest thumped faster. At that very moment, he vowed not to let her go. Even if her stupid brother got in their way, they will always be together. He smiled at the very thought.

**A/N: I know this is very short… I'm sorry! But I'm really sleepy right now, and I can't think or write anymore. I'll try to update as soon as I can, before I have to go back to college next week.. sorry…**


	7. DMEPHPHG’s Night Time Stroll…

**A/N: ok, as promised..hahha! A big THANKS to Elenakiara! Your reviews really took me by surprise! I didn't thought that I would get any so quickly…! Hheehee…**

**On with the story…sorry again if it's a bit short..**

Disclaimer: you know the drill….

Chapter 7: DM.EP.HP.HG's Night Time Stroll….

That night, Harry, Hermione, and Ron pretended to go to sleep early. "I really think that she's up to something " said Harry. "Yeah, with Malfoy!" continued Ron. "Harry, why don't we spy on her? I mean, if she's going anywhere tonight, why don't we go and follow her? We can use your father's old cloak," Hermione suddenly suggested. "Hermione! That's totally brilliant! I never thought about that!" said Ron. "But, I don't think Ron should come with us," she said, not looking at Ron. "WHAT!" yelled Ron. "Ron, listen, if you come with us, you might spoil everything, we both know that you can be a little uhh… hysterical sometimes…" she explained, rolling her eyes. "Hermione's right, if we want to do this, we have to do it secretly, and the cloak doesn't really silent you" Harry agreed. "Fine! I'll just stay here and make sure that nobody will find out about this," Ron finally said, rather unwillingly.

Emily slowly crept out from her dormitory and glanced around her to make sure that nobody was following her. She walked slowly towards the portrait hole and went out through it. Once outside, she ran as fast as she could, heading towards the lake.

Harry and Hermione, hidden under the Invisibility Cloak, were following her quietly, leaving Ron, muttering grumpily to himself, at the common room (he was hidden in the corner, so Emily didn't see him). They followed her until they reached the lake and saw Draco Malfoy greeted Emily. Harry and Hermione sat someplace not very far from Emily and Draco.

"Hi!" greeted Draco, brushing a strand of Emily's hair from her face. "Hi," she replied. Draco took her hand into and they settled down on the grass. "So, have you figured anything yet?" asked Emily. Holding her, he said, "Yeah,….I've thought about it and I decided that we will meet every night. Like tonight, and during the day, we act like there's nothing between us." Emily thought for a while and then, "Okay, if that what we have to do, I agree" she said.

They looked at the sky and went silent for a second. Suddenly, Draco pt his head onto Emily's lap. He looked at her, smiling. Emily ran her fingers through his hair. Draco, still looking at her, said, "You're beautiful, y'know? So beautiful, you made my heart beat faster each time I looked at you –" he paused, and he started to grumble something that Emily couldn't hear. "What Draco?" "I can't hear you…" she whispered, looking down at him. "uh…uhm.. nothing, nevermind." He mumbled. Lucky for him that it was pretty dark, so Emily couldn't see him blushing furiously.

Harry and Hermione who were standing not so far away from them, were disturbingly stunned. Harry got up, bringing Hermione with him and started toward the castle and back at the Tower. As they arrived at the common room, he let out an angry yell. He started to pace around the common room like an angry bull. Ron and Hermione could only stare at him, not knowing what to do.

A/N: hehehe.. finally, two chapter in two days, amazing feat for someone like me…hhuuhu.. 8P. Tell me what you think!


End file.
